


【鸣佐】活见鬼

by Summertiannu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertiannu/pseuds/Summertiannu
Summary: R18，鸣佐双上忍做任务，变相春/药梗佐助有被鬼上身的情节雷！





	【鸣佐】活见鬼

“事情就是这样，恳请二位在接下来的一段日子里护我周全。” 

庄重严肃的中年男子复述了一遍此次任务的原因与要求。虽然表面上还维持着平静，灰黄的肤色、浓重的黑眼圈和说话时细微的不自然的抖颤都暗示了眼前这位正值壮年、家财万贯、地位不凡的火之国大名最近精神状态并不怎么好，换个词来说，糟糕极了。

“是。”大名面前站着的两位年轻上忍谦顺地点了头，退下了。

 

这是鸣人和佐助在半年多前升上上忍后的第一次合作。本来只是一个在S级任务里算不了很难的保护委托人的任务，纲手也只打算将这个任务交给宇智波佐助，硬是被刚好路过火影办公室的鸣人要求再加一个名额。

“哇哦，看起来蛮有趣的。”鸣人亲昵地用胳膊圈住好友的脖子，将大部分体重压在佐助身上。佐助不得不以弯下腰，举起拿着委托书的手想往鸣人脑袋上敲，但被金发少年敏捷地握住了手腕，不轻不重地在白皙的皮肤上留下几根指印。鸣人捏着佐助的手腕，把头歪在黑发少年的肩膀上，湛蓝的眼睛往委托书上一扫，很是兴奋地要求加入这个任务。

纲手涂了丹寇的指尖在桌子上敲了敲，还没来得及驳回，就被一阵聒噪而生气勃勃的声音打断：“这个任务要求不低啊！火之国大名最近深受邪物所扰，身心俱疲心力交瘁夜不能寐精力衰退，需要忍者保护安全。若是邪物，或者恶人数量不少或者实力高深，一个上忍怎么能应付得过来呢我说！况且委托人是地位颇高每年对忍村提供了不少补给的大名，怎么也得多派几个忍者表示尊敬吧？”鸣人狡黠又讨好地向她眨了眨眼睛。纲手听罢明了地点点头，反正最近还算和平，忍者也比较充裕，便让这两个小孩儿玩玩吧。

“对了，”在两人走出办公室之前，纲手恶意地勾起一笑，撑着脸叫住两人，“可别把邪物看得太简单，小鬼。”

 

路程不长不短，刚好从中午走到晚上。在路上还叽叽喳喳兴奋得不行的鸣人还像是打了鸡血，对大名豪华的屋宅充满兴趣。主人原本想给两位忍者安排两间屋子，却被鸣人嘻嘻哈哈地以增进友谊的理由拒绝了。佐助一言不发，反正在第七班的时候也没少和这家伙一起睡，对鸣人的主张并没有不满。入睡前鸣人还想提以前做的波之国任务、上忍考试、自己上次遇到了怎样奇葩的敌人，甚至幻想困扰大名的邪物究竟有什么目的、长什么样。佐助不堪其扰，甚至想直接给某个喋喋不休的家伙来一记催眠术，那白痴才终于停下了嘴，安心地闭上眼。

一夜安宁，鸣人都没有察觉到日光已经晒到脸上。佐助不算温柔地把他叫醒后就有仆人说大名召唤二位过去。大名好像更虚弱了些，目光暗淡脸色灰白，畏寒似的裹了好几层衣服。见了两位上忍便激动地开口：“她……邪物……昨晚又来找我了…！”

“什么邪物？”佐助道。

“我不知道…怎样形容，应该是女鬼吧！”大名回想了一下，身体抖得更厉害，不自觉地抓紧披在身上的衣物，“她满身鲜血，脸色苍白，黑洞洞地眼眶盯着我，一步一步地向我靠近……”

中年男人发出几声恐惧的低吼，双手抱住头，眼瞳抖颤。一旁的仆人吓得差点摔碎了杯子。

“请冷静一点，呃，先生！”鸣人一边大喊道一边按住大名的双肩，佐助伸手抬起大名的下巴让他能直视他的眼睛，鸣人只注意到好友的眼中一瞬时绽开鲜红的三勾玉又马上平息，而大名立刻像被抽干力气似的昏了过去。

“大人，您…！”小仆人目瞪口呆地连忙扶住大名，马上又听见一个清冷的声音：“我只是对他使用了催眠术，他看起来需要好好睡一觉。”

仆人战战兢兢地应了声是，待他服侍好大名，又不见两位上忍了。

走到院子里的鸣佐二人倒有点不知所措，他们接了任务的第二天，被保护人就成了这个样子。不晓得那邪物究竟是哪儿来的，是大名的幻想，还是恶人暗地里使坏？

他们准备先调查这间豪宅，鸣人率先使出几个影分身到每处探索，佐助也用写轮眼洞察。可惜的是，二人并没有得出什么结论，就连他们二人以外的查克拉都没有。

一天就这么过去了。

 

第二天早晨，大名衰弱得更厉害，以至于他不得不盖着厚厚的杯子躺在床上。

“她昨天变得更诡异了……”大名的声音相当沙哑，“她的血流了一地，一边向我靠近一边大声尖叫。”

“她叫道：‘为什么不陪我？’”

鸣人尽可能轻声地与大名交谈，以免吓到此时神经格外脆弱的他：“请问您是一个人睡的吗？”

大名缓缓地摇了摇，迟疑了一会儿又点了点：“现在是。不过之前我的夫人和我一起。”

“恕我冒昧，您的夫人现在在哪儿呢？”

“她是先见到邪物的，被吓出了病，前几天已经回娘家休养了。”

“您是真的看到邪物了吗？还是您在梦里看见的？”

“我……不知道……”

“您有没有想过要别人和您一起睡呢？比如亲近的仆人还是……”

“不要再说了！”大名突然狂躁起来，声音嘶哑又尖锐：“她不许！只有……我只有她一个…！”

“不好意思，请问她……”

“够了，鸣人。”佐助制止了他的问题，用写轮眼向大名一定，故技重施，躁动疯狂的大名马上安静了下来。

“……他需要缓一缓。”佐助和鸣人又走出了屋子。

事情变得越来越棘手，再这样下去，大名的情况只会变得越来越糟，而他们却没有有效的方法来改变这情况。两人沉默了一会儿，鸣人突然想是想到了什么，结了几个印。橙色的查克拉从鸣人身上冒出，然后笼罩住房屋。没多久，橙色消失了，但这里却相当于有了一个查克拉屏障。

“这是我之前在妙木山修行时学到的结界术。”鸣人有点骄傲又有点羞涩地挠挠头，“不知道派不派得上用场。”

死马就当做活马医吧……反正他们目前也想不出别的办法了。

 

当天晚上的夜风好像格外地凉，两人睡得并不安稳。鸣人主动投怀送抱却被佐助无情地踢开，愤怒地留下一句：“等着吧小佐助，你一定会忍不住哭着求我温暖你的！”

一旁的鸣人慢慢睡着了，不过有些寒性体质的佐助在这样冷的夜里确实不怎么容易入睡。他一边闭着眼等待睡意一边又忍不住思考该怎样对付那邪物。隐约感到屋里突然进了什么人，佐助敏锐地睁开眼看到有东西以不可思议的速度向自己袭来，而一身睡衣的他根本来不及反抗，只能在慌乱中把查克拉凝结在手上，还没发出攻击就失去了意识。

 

“嗯…哈哈哈帕克你蹭得我好痒，不要再，哈哈哈哈哈……”鸣人朦朦胧胧中察觉到有什么毛茸茸的蹭着自己的脖子，撒娇似的往自己怀里挤，把自己越抱越紧。鸣人被蹭出一身痒意，忍不住笑，同时又被抱得呼吸困难，这才眼角湿润浑身抖颤地醒来。但他只看到他的好友，骄傲的宇智波佐助，此时正在自己的怀里，双手抱着自己的腰，刚刚停下用头发蹭自己的脖颈的动作，抬着头用那双乌黑纯净得像珍珠一样的眼睛望着他，在摇曳的烛火下闪着光。

“啊…是佐助……！”鸣人有些尴尬又有些害羞地开口道，舌头都快捋不直了，“果，果然你还是需要本大……”虽然佐助主动投怀送抱给他他很开心但这场景怎么看也怪怪的吧。

没想到佐助又双手捧起了他的脸，两人贴得越来越近，暧昧的距离把鸣人吓了一跳，把佐助推开往后退。

鸣人吓得不清，用力可能大了点，佐助被推得倒在床铺上，身上冒着一团黑烟。

“佐助”慢慢悠悠地用手臂直起上身，这一撑可谓是千娇百媚袅袅亭亭，最后娉婷地向鸣人一望，眉如远山眼似秋水，薄薄的嘴抿着，好像被狠狠欺负了似的，叫鸣人都不敢直视他。接着风情万种地伸手把一边的鬓发撩到耳后，露出一张白净又泛着红晕的脸和俏丽的耳朵，柔声道：“夫君，您为何这样对待奴家？”

鸣人真的失去理智吓得直接坐在地上，完全不知道怎么说话似的重复着几声音节破碎的“佐助佐助”，而 “佐助”本人，或者是那具身体，又缓缓朝他走来。

“夫君，我……” “佐助”将一只手虚虚放在胸前作半个西子捧心状，柔柔弱弱的惹人怜爱。但下一秒那手就狰狞地冒着青筋，凶狠地拽着胸前的衣料，“佐助”痛苦地发出呻吟，头颅高昂，浑身颤抖，最后直接跪下来。

“佐助！”鸣人不知所措地想要抱住他，却被胡乱挥开，他的好友正难耐地双手抱着头抵在地上，而他却不知道该怎么帮他。

“啊啊啊啊！！！”黑烟越来越浓笼罩着“佐助”，又好像是要从“佐助”身体里抽出来。黑发少年的呻吟变成了尖叫，他不住地用头砸向地板，额角被磕破流出蜿蜒鲜红的血。

“拿出……啊啊啊！！鸣……！”“佐助”断断续续地吼出几个音节，鸣人突然明了了，马上把查克拉化为实体抽出那团黑烟。黑烟一被抽离便迅速聚拢化为一个面目狰狞浑身浴血的女鬼，伸手就要掐正处于昏迷的佐助的脖子。鸣人连忙把佐助带到身边，又变出几个影分身去攻击女鬼，可女鬼像是完全免疫攻击一样，又马上飘近。鸣人下意识地用手臂档住自己和佐助，幸好佐助及时清醒过来并且立刻开启万花筒写轮眼放出天照。

目光聚焦之处会产生把目标完全烧尽的黑炎，女鬼尖叫一声马上想化成黑烟，但黑烟也马上被点燃。女鬼痛苦地扭动着，原本就令人生寒的面孔更加狰狞，她张口吐出一大滩黑色的血，艰难地嘶吼道：“黑…发红眼的，贱人……我…啊！不会放过……你！”

女鬼和她的血不一会儿就被黑炎烧尽，佐助终于歇了口气捂住发痛流血的眼睛。没想到还有一小团邪气猛地撞进佐助身体里，鸣人甚至来不及反抗，或者帮佐助挡住！

“唔！”佐助呻吟一声，再次重心不稳地差点跪在地上，好在鸣人及时揽住了他，把他搂进自己怀里用手顺着背帮他调整呼吸。

“佐助…！你感觉怎么样……很难受吗？”

佐助的头抵在鸣人的肩上，头晕头痛还有体内莫名的燥热让他失去了所有的力气，他在鸣人的拥抱中不停颤抖，嘴里不受控制地发出呜咽声。

“哈啊……鸣…呜嗯……鸣人”

佐助艰难地抬起手想搂住鸣人的脖子，鸣人了然，抱着把他重新放到床上。

颤抖的少年陷进被窝里，黑发散乱，一些发丝沾着汗水或者是血胡乱贴在脸上。额角的伤口并不大，但在雪白的皮肤衬托下显得格外狰狞、骇人以及艳丽，像是恶魔留下的吻痕，一朵邪恶妖娆的花。清秀的眉毛痛苦地拧着，双眼紧闭，眼角流出的血像是胭脂，晕出一片情色。被咬出血的嘴唇彰显着主人此时的痛苦，却有着惊人的魔力，想让人折磨得根深一点，更多一点。

鸣人痴迷地用手抚摸着佐助光滑的脸，这张脸白皙而泛着不自然地潮红。他一动，佐助便发出难耐或者快乐的呻吟；他的动作越轻柔，佐助就叫得越大声，就主动和他贴得越紧，双腿也慢慢缠上，像是在挽留和求爱。

“啊……鸣人…”佐助睁开那双水气弥漫的眼，涣散地看着身上人，“抱我……”

怎么可能拒绝。鸣人心想自己或许也被什么东西附身了，否则他怎么会对自己十几年来的好朋友产生一种奇怪的兴奋感。他顺从地抱住了佐助，俯下身舔吻那张布着细碎伤口的嘴，轻轻地舔轻轻地吻，他也尝到了腥甜的味道。

佐助的嘴被自己咬得通红，又被鸣人吻得通红，像是涂上了口脂。他的睡衣在亲吻，或者是战斗，又或者是被操控去勾引鸣人时被解得凌乱，露出白皙的脖颈和线条优美的锁骨。而他此时又很热，恨不得把这些布料全部撕碎，让肌肤完全暴露在夜色下空气中。他渴望被人抱，想被鸣人抱，那个地方已经兴奋地立起来了，他不知耻地偷偷磨蹭着鸣人。还有后面那个小穴，快乐地收缩着，甚至自动分泌出粘液，好让什么又粗又硬的东西进来。

“呃啊……”

贯穿他。

鸣人很懂得照顾佐助的心情帮他解开睡衣的扣子，却不帮他把衣服剥下来让他磨着敏感的皮肤。他也帮佐助脱下裤子但是坏心眼地隔着内裤爱抚他挺立的湿润的性器，隔着布料玩弄双丸、柱身、马眼。内裤一些地方被浸成深色，佐助的眼睛也在流泪，就像清晨的雾终于化成了水，委屈可怜地顺着眼角滑落，和血混在一起，使眼尾更加妩媚。

鸣人大概知道最后那团邪气的作用是什么，是让他的佐助变得淫荡敏感，不停流泪，全身都是。为什么会这样，他不知道，现在也不想知道。他现在想的是如何折磨撩拨佐助，虽然他知道佐助现在想要他想得不得了，他同样也是，不过他还不想满足佐助和他自己，因为他想更厉害地欺负佐助，让他更失控。

“不要…呜…鸣人……停下”

佐助呜咽着摇头，泪水流得更加厉害了，手上使不出一点力气，连床单也无力抓住，整张脸，整个身子都变得惨兮兮。

鸣人觉得自己坏极了，刚才正是佐助解决了危难，也正是佐助承受了所有袭击。可他现在却在欺负他，让这具敏感的身体更加敏感，情欲烧得越旺，理智烧得越快。

“求……你…哈啊，进来……”佐助主动地把腿张得更开，沾着泪水的眼睫不住颤抖，像一只被雨淋湿的蝴蝶。

“操我。”他带着羞怯和浪荡，带着爱意和情欲，酝酿了许久低声说出这句话，却颤抖地闭着眼。

鸣人也如愿地进去了，结合的那一瞬间仿佛是到了天堂。随之而来的抽插让他们都像是暴雨中的船，暴风中的沙，很激烈，带着无可抵挡的快感，在这场酣畅淋漓的性事中他们只有彼此。

佐助的身上还挂着睡衣，随着抽插不停地磨着，却带来更丰富的粗暴的快意。鸣人隔着衣料揉捏乳粒，把它弄得像是一个早熟的果实，带着不情愿和情愿，带着难耐和爱，过早地成熟了。

鸣人低头亲吻佐助的眼角，尝到一片咸湿；他又慢慢地向上，亲吻额角，也是咸湿的。恶魔留下的吻痕，他是恶魔吗？如果只是为了帮好友解决邪气的话，他为什么要饱含恶意地欺负他，饱含爱意地亲吻他？他对佐助，究竟是什么样的情感？

佐助对他呢？

鸣人高潮之后才发现佐助已经昏了过去。他白皙的脸上依旧泛着红潮，泪水汗水把发丝弄得湿淋淋。他轻轻拨开佐助的刘海，不小心碰到额角的那道伤，佐助的眉头无意识地轻轻皱了一下。

 

第二天大名身体突然好转。这时众人才了解真相：大名年轻时曾经与一位妓女要好，答应以后将她明媒正娶。但这当然是不可能的，大名之后在家族安排下与娶了一个门当户对的小姐，也就是他的夫人。那位妓女还抱着痴心妄想，上门找大名，却被夫人嘲讽辱骂，大名也对她冷眼而看，仆人们也毫不客气地用暴力把他轰出去。那妓女本来怀胎几月，这次因悲愤和暴力直接流产而死。死后执念未绝，化为厉鬼向大名家索命。而消失前望着佐助说的“黑发红眼”，则是因大名的夫人为黑发红眼故迁怒到佐助的。

那位妓女所化的厉鬼永远消失在世界上，事情算是有了了结。鸣人和佐助对这件事没有评价，收拾着东西走了。不过两人之间的气氛却发生了微妙的变化。

 

Fin.


End file.
